


Say Cheese

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bracelet Bros, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Lucifer Bingo (Lucifer TV), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Chloe comes home to something very unexpected.Also, new bingo round!  entry for "if you desire something,  just take it."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 339





	Say Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlitterSkullFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/gifts).



> I just need some extra fluff this week, okay?

Chloe shut the door behind her, quietly, expecting everyone to be in bed by now. She moved slowly, intending to pour herself a glass of wine before bed, but also looking forward to a certain warm devil waiting for her to slip in next to him. The case she was on was hitting her particularly hard - a child death - making her sad about missing game night all over again. 

But her work was important, and kept other families safe. It's worth the cost of her home time, even she misses a few nights like these.

Dan had been turning up for board game night from time to time too, finally at peace with her relationship with the actual Devil and happy to spend more time with their daughter.

She was arrested on her way to the fridge by the sight of Lucifer’s head and neck held up stiffly over the top of her couch. His wings trailed limply over the back of it, and they followed his movements as he twisted his neck to look at her. His look of quiet and utter desperation cut Chloe to the core.

Or it would have, if the second thing she saw hadn't been the top of Trixie's head leaning against his chest.

The third thing appeared to be Dan's head resting on Lucifer’s shoulder.

Lucifer’s eyes widened in betrayal as she took it all in with a soft smile.

Chloe tip-toed closer, almost comically, skirting the edge of the rug and around the side of the couch.

Whatever movie they had been watching on the streaming serice had cycled through, and had gone on to episodes of _The Mandalorian._

Her angel's arms were pinned under the soft blankets made of her child and ex-husband. He had one hand visible but the other was under Dan somewhere. Lucifer started to speak but she held up a finger. 

She needed another moment to just take it all in.

Trixie's legs were snugged up under her, socked feet just over the edge of her couch. She had one small arm tucked around Lucifer’s waist, her head nestled against his chest. She was growing up so fast, but she looked so at peace this way, younger than her just-pre-teen years. She had just a bit of glitter over her eyelids, a little dramatic blue shadow and a crudely drawn flower on her cheek. It had to be Lucifer’s handiwork; even Dan can manage slightly better than stick figures. Slightly. Her curly ponytail fell over one shoulder, pinned between them, and almost looking like it could have been Lucifer’s if he ever had long hair. 

Chloe was sorry she missed this, tonight, but being here now, well, it'd have to do. Walking in on them like this was it's own reward.

Completely oblivious to her mom's delight (and everything else), Trixie drooled gently on Lucifer’s light grey dress shirt. 

Dan's right arm lay _almost_ on Lucifer’s lap, as if even while passing out, he couldn't quite bring himself to deliberately put his hand on Lucifer. The amythist bound in the cords of his bracelet glittered brightly under the changing light of the TV show. Lucifer's matching bracelet was just visible where he'd gotten his right hand free of the pile and rested it on his thigh. Dan's other arm seemed to be squished against Lucifer’s side, and his left hand was likely falling asleep. He had arches of glitter as well, over his eyebrows, making him look surprised even in sleep. The small amount of purple eyeshadow was already smearing into Lucifer’s shirt. As was Dan's matching string of drool escaping the corner of his mouth. He had something or other painted on one cheek too, but it was mostly hidden by the way his head lay against Lucifer. Either Trixie or Lucifer had painted a pair of glasses to complete the artwork.

Lucifer had _rainbow_ eyeshadow that he had to have either done himself or Trixie had gotten better at it recently. Lucifer was garbage at drawing, but he could do make up as well as any drag queen. Bright colors blended across his eyelids and nose like a raccoon mask from left to right in a banded pattern. Someone had painted tiny butterflies on each cheek, almost artfully done and a far cry from the unicorn head of a few years before.

Chloe sat back on her heels and smiled. Lucifer’s wings twitched. She could see the feathing along the arched tops fluff out in annoyance like a tense cat.

Lucifer forced himself to remain calm, shooting her what he thought of as a scathing look and hissed quietly, "do _something,_ Detective _._ "

Chloe nodded slowly and pasted a Very Serious expression on her face so as not to further alarm him. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Are you...calling someone?"

She held it up with a wink, snapping a quick portrait shot, then turning it to landscape. Dan snorted in his sleep and began snoring. Lucifer wrinkled his nose and leaned away. Dan _snuggled_ against him, wrapping his free arm over Trixie's and settling down even more firmly. 

Chloe held a hand over her face to hide a smile and pressed the video record circle. 

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open and he looked _traumatized._ "What are you doing? Detective?" His wings swept forward as he tried to move, but was caught up short by Trixie snuggling even harder on her side, leaning into her father's touch. Lucifer froze for several long seconds and his wings decided to become blankets and fell over them both. Lucifer muttered, "traitorous bastards," adding quickly, "the wings, not your spawn and Daniel."

"I know what you meant." She mercifully stopped the video recording. 

"Now are you going to help me?"

"First, know that I love you," She grinned, sat on the floor, turned around on her butt and scooted in between his knees to take a shot with her in frame too.

"Second, say cheese."


End file.
